Teen Troubles: The Completed Saga!
by CuteKittens
Summary: The Boys fight over Kari! Who will she choose? How will the others react? NOTE! Saga is now complete!!
1. Default Chapter

No reading of any other fic is required to the understanding of this one. oh, and we all know that I don't own Digimon, they are copyright their respective owners (and if you a big enough Digimon freak to be reading this, then you know who those owners are, do not take offense to the word "freak", that's just another way of saying obsession, and in this case, I will asume it's the healthy kind). Enough, on wit da fic!

Teen Troubles

The new Digi-Destined crew had just graduated from 8th grade. They were very happy to be finally goind to high school. Over the summer, Davis went to soccer camp, TK went on tour with his brother's band, and Kari went to a Photography school. Ken was working for a video game company, and Cody was still trying to be a Kendo master.

Davis's Soccer camp didn't last all summer, he came home 2 weeks before school was about to start again. TK and Matt were home before schedule because the drummer became really sick while on tour. But Kari, she wasn't coming home until 3 days before school started.

Wallace had also come back from America. Ken had just finished his newest game, Digi-Destiny. He brought it back for a test run and to show all of his friends. And who else to start in this new game, but parodies of all the Digi-Destined.

The five boys all gathered in Ken's mansion, the one he built back when he was the evil Digimon Emperor. Matt tagged along, but he ran into Gabumon and went off with him for a while. The remaining boys all pitched in and got themselves some soda and a couple of Pizzas. Ken really wanted to show off his game, so he popped it into the system. It was a fairly new system that had six controllers. But there were five people, so that meant each could play. In the game you could choose between all 13 Digi-Destined: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Wallace.

At first, they were just fooling around with the characters to get used to them and what Ken made them look like. Ken looked like Forrest Gump, Wallace and TK had their looks reversed, Cody was a Karate master, and Davis was an All-Star Baseball player (hey, I said they were parodies!)

When it came time to play for real, all of them wanted to play the same character. They wanted this character so bad that they fought over it.

"I should get to play Kari, I invented the game!" shouted Ken.

"Oh yeah? Well I've known her longest! We were Digi-Destined long before any of your had any idea what the Digi-World was!" TK shouted back.

"Well, she likes me best I bet!" replied Davis.

"I think she likes me, because she's always nice to me." Said Cody.

"Hey, I like her most!" argued Wallace.

In the middle of the boys fighting, they heard a knock on the door. They all ignored it because they were too absorbed in their fighting. But the door continued to be knocked upon, but the boys were far too involved in fighting over who gets to play Kari to answer it.

Suddenly, the door flew open and made a loud bang against the wall. The 5 boys ceased their fighting at once. They all looked up to see who had flug the door open. There stood Kari, with a very pissed off look on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Davis, TK, Ken, Wallace, and Cody studied Kari's serious face. Davis swallowed hard because he knew now they were all in for it.

"What the hell is going on?" Kari yelled to their faces.

"Well, we were fighting" Cody started.

"Over me!!!" Kari yelled back. "What gives any of you the right to talk about me that way??"

The boys looked around the room, as if an answer was written in the walls.

"We meant no harm Kari." Said Wallace, trying not to reveal the shakeness in his voice.

"So? You were all fighting over who gets to have me, and that is unacceptable!"

"Well, actually, we were fighting over who gets to play you in my new Digi-Destiny game." Replied Ken.

"I see no difference!! None of you deserve to be a boyfriend to me if you act this way, and don't say you aren't thinking that, because I know you all are!!"

There was a silence for a few moments, and TK was the one to break it. "We're really sorry Kari."

"Sorry won't work this time!!" Kari yelled back, "I thought you guys were my friends, but I guess I thought wrong."

And with that, Kari stormed out of the room, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. She ran to one of the TV sets that connected the Real World to the Digital World. "Those inconsiderate jerks." She cried, "I didn't think it world ever come to this, and now I don't know what to do."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the guys were standing in astonishment to what Kari had said. The never thought Kari would ever yell at them like that since she was so sincere and kind, but they were proved wrong.

"I never knew she had it in her to yell like that." Said Davis.

"Oh sure," Said Ken, "Rub it in Davis."

"Uh, ok." Answered Davis, perplexed.

"He was being sarcastic bonehead." Wallace said in response.

"I'm the captain on the soccer team, you can't talk to me like that!!"

"Stop fighting!!" Shouted TK, "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!! We should mellow out, go spend some time with our Digimon or something."

And so that's what they all did. Davis and Veemon went out training. Ken and Wormmon decided to stay at the mansion and try and come up with a new video game. Cody and Wallace decided to go for a walk in the woods with their Digimon. TK and Patamon climbed a tree and just sat there, thinking. "TK," said Patamon, "What's the matter? You look awful. Did something happen between you and Kari?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Maybe I can talk to Gatomon, see if she knows what's going on."

"No don't. If Kari wants us to know what's up, she'd tell us herself."

So Patamon and TK just sat in the tree, watching the sky.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were training. Davis was trying to make Veemon stronger, but he didn't say why at first.

"Come on Veemon, keep fighting!"

"How come I'm always the one to do all the fighting?"

"Cause you have to defeat Patamon so I can have Kari! Besides, you can impress Gatomon."

"Ok, ok, but you'd better not be setting up traps for me again!"

Now, poor Gatomon had just woken up from a nice, long nap, only to find a not Kari left, saying she had gone to Digi-World. She set out to look for her partner, and after a long search, finally found her. Gatmon asked her what was wrong. Kari tried to explain the situation to Gatomon, but it didn't help, Kari was still upset over what she did to the boys. She liked them all, but there was one that she liked a lot more than the others. Gatomon, tried to get her to tell, but Kari wasn't going to spill just yet. But one thing she did tell Gatomon, that she was going to admit her feelings to the boy she liked, and was going to do it real soon.

Narrator: Who does Kari like? Found out on the next chapter of Teen Troubles!!


	2. Teen Troubles, Chapter 2

Teen Troubles, Chapter 2

"Come on Kari, spill!! You know I can keep a secret!!"

"Well" started Kari.

_**Hey!! Don't spoil it for the readers!!**_

"Sorry!"

"Will you tell me once you tell this boy you like him?"

"Of course! The author is being very mean and won't let me tell you yet."

_I heard that!!!_

"Just pipe down and get on with the story will you?"

_**But what kind of story would this be if I didn't throw in my 2 cents? I'm the author, and I can put you with anybody, even the guy who pisses you off most!**_

"Ok ok, you can interrupt now and then, but can we please get on with the story?"

_::sigh:: Alright._

"Ok then. Just be patient Gatomon. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ok, but all this waiting makes me even more of a curious kitty!"

With that, Kari and Gatomon headed home. All the boys had also all gone home, taking their Digimon with them as well. Everyone needed a good nights sleep, since the next day was Freshman Orientation, the first day of High School.

Orientation was boring. All Kari could think about was how to make her confession. She decided that the best way was to play hard to get.

She spent the rest of the day planning her little game. She had to make it perfect, surprising her guy at the last minute after misleading him. She knew it was mean, but it was testing if her guy truly liked her or not.

The next morning, Kari dressed her best, but nothing too fancy. She wore her trademark Digital Camera around her neck. Kari wished she could bring Gatomon with her, but she knew it wasn't possible.

When she arrived at school, Kari said hello too all the friends she missed over the summer. But those reunions didn't last long, for the bell to go to homeroom rang.

In her homeroom, Kari spotted Ken, TK, Davis Cody, and to her surprise, Willis. He decided to stay in America as Cody's guest until the first half of the year ended in January (hey, I couldn't leave him out of this!!). _Perfect!_ Thought Kari. _Now I can find his locker easily, and not have the other buys get suspicious before I make my confession! _

The day was boring and went by very slowly. But finally, the final bell rang, and the kids headed home. Kari made her move, and slipped a note into her boys locker. It told him to meet her after school on Wednesday, and that she wanted to say something about friends saying good bye (Note: I couldn't think of a good poem), cause she wanted to get hey guy to think she didn't like him, and then tell him that she did more than any other.

Since it was only Monday (yes orientation was on a Sunday!), the boy who was to receive the note had plenty of time to make plans to stay after school that day. Kari just hoped something didn't come up so he would have to cancel her plans.

Tuesday went by so slowly, and Wednesday wasn't much better and was just as boring. But finally the last bell rang of Wednesday, and Kari rushed outside to wait for her man to arrive.

She waited, and waited, and waited, until she could wait no longer. She dropped her shoulders in defeat and prepared to head home when she head a voice coming from behind her.

"Kari!"

Kari turned around to see TK running towards her.

"TK, what are you doing out this late?"

"Well, you did ask me in that note you sent to meet you after school today."

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for 2 hours!!"

"Well, you did say about an ending friendship, and I was afraid."

"I didn't mean it in that way!!"

"Huh?" TK was very confused.

"TK, you're the n I like?"

"You're kidding."

"No kind, I really do like you!!"

"Holy Shit!"

Kari laughed at this, TK never swore before! TK laughed back, and together the laughed until their sides were sore. Then TK walked Kari home. On the way they decided to go out to the movies on Friday night, and then go out someplace for diner.

Tai gave TK a ride home, since it was getting dark. Kari was never so relieved after getting her feelings off her chest. She went into her bedroom, where Gatomon was waiting for her to spill.

"So, are you going out yet?"

"Yep, Friday night."

"Well, what does poor Gatomon get to do them?" Gatomon asked sadly.

"I'll have TK bring Patamon over if you want."

"Yea!!"

The next day at school, Kari found Willis, Cody, Davis, and Ken, so she could tell them all the big news before they all killed each other. TK was with her when they all met up in the school courtyard.

"What do you think you're doing walking to school with Kari TM?! Yelled Davis.

"Davis, I was just about to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"To tell all of you that I am going out with TK."

"WHAT!!!!! What's he got that I don't??"

"Davis, why don't you leave them be?" Ken shouted to him.

"Shut up Ken, I thought you liked Kari too!"

"I do, but I'm happy if she's happy. It doesn't matter to me who she's with, but I still do with it was me. But if she wants TK, I'm cool with that."

"What about you Cody??"

"Actually, I'm going to have to agree with Ken on that one Davis."

"Willis???"

"I agree with Ken and Cody. Besides, I'm going back to America in January anyway."

"I can't believe you three!!!"

"Davis, if you can't accept her decision, then you don't deserve her anyway!" Shouted TK.

"What do you know TA?"

"Davis, do me a big favor and shut the F*** up!!!" Kari screamed in his face. Ten her and TK walked off, giving him the cold shoulder.

"I'll get you for this TK!!" Said Davis shaking his fist in the direction in which Kari and TK furiously marched.

"Davis, just leave them alone!" Cried a voice from behind. Davis, Ken, Cody and Willis turned to see Yolei, who had seen, or rather heard, the whole argument.

"You are the biggest jerk Davis! Can't you see, Kari likes TK, not you, and even if she did, she would never go out with you with that attitude of yours!"

Suddenly the bell rang to go to class. Kari and TK walked hand in hand into the building as Davis watched, getting all steamed up. Boy, was he pissed. So pissed that he was determined to kick the crap out of TK. Then Kari would think he was a wuss and leave him.

The rest of the day went normal, except for the fact that Kari and TK wouldn't stay out of each other's sight, like they were attached at the hip or something.

After school, TK walked home with Kari, since she had invited him to dinner at her house.

Dinner went alright, that is, if you ignore the fact that Tai teased TK and Kari the whole time. Dessert was better, since Tai was too busy shoving strawberry shortcake in his mouth. TK and Kari made Davis promise not to ask anything about their date when he dropped them off and picked them up (14 year olds can't drive you know!).

By the next day at school, practically everyone at school knew about the relationship between TK and Kari. Most congratulated them, except Davis and his small group, who were pissed off.

Before she knew it, Kari was ready to go out. She sat in her room waiting for TK to arrive.

"Now, be sure to have a good time, and don't forget to kiss him!"

"Gatomon, you're silly!!!"

_Ding Dong!!_

Kari jumped at the sound. O_migosh!!_ She thought. _He's here!_

"Kari!" Tai yelled, "TK's here!"

"Send him on up!"

TK slowly climbed the stairs to her room, Patamon on his shoulder, and flowers in his left hand.

He reached the door to Kari's room and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Finally, "H-Hello Kari!"

"Oh, TK, hi! Come on in!" Kari replied nervously.

Patamon jumped off TK's shoulder and walked up to Gatomon, and together the two walked to Kari's computer and turned it on (hey, Digimon are smart enough to work a computer!).

"Um, uh, these are for you." Said TK, handing the flowers to Kari.

"Oh, TK, their beautiful!!" Kari said as she put them in a vase. She was just about to kiss him when Tai walked in the door.

"Are you two ready yet? You don't want to miss the movie do you?"

The car ride to the theater was spent in silence. Kari and TK were too nervous to speak to each other, and Tai was actually keeping his promise to keep his mouth shut.

At the movies, TK insisted that he get the tickets and the popcorn. Kari tried to talk him out of it, but TK was persistent. 

The movie was alright, and TK and Kari held hands the entire time. When they were waiting to be seated at the restaurant, they bumped into Tai and Matt, and the four of them decided to eat together. Tai and Matt were so thrilled, that they paid for the entire bill.

TK and Kari wanted a little time alone, so Tai dropped them off at the park. They found an empty set of swings that they used for a while. Meanwhile, they talked about how their summer was and what they did.

Before either of them knew it, it was nearly 11 PM. Their parents must be getting worried. TK walked Kari to her house.

"I hope you had a good time Kari."

"Of course! We should do it again sometime soon!'

"You bet we will!"

TK leaned in close and closed his eyes. Kari knew what was going to happen next, so she just closed her eyes and waited.

TK kissed her softly on the lips for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"Is that all I'm worth?" Kari teased.

"No, but if Tai sees me, I'm in big trouble for sure!"

"No if he doesn't find out!"

Before TK could respond, Kari pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips. She placed her arms around him neck and leaned back.

She leaned a little too far back, and right into the doorbell, unnoticed by either her or TK. They were still kissing when Tai opened the door. They heard the door open and opened their eyes, lips still pressed together, to see Tai in the doorway clapping.

"Way to go TK!"

Matt had already taken Patamon home to TK's house. There was no need to hide him because all their parents knew about Digimon and the Digital world (but not all the fancy schmancy details). 

Even though it was late, TK wanted to walk home. He had some left over money, so he decided to take one of the city busses.

On the way, TK felt like someone was following him. He shrugged it off and continued his journey. Suddenly, TK felt himself being tackled to the ground. He looked up and found himself looking straight into the eyes of Davis Motomiya.

"What did you think you were doing kissing Kari?" Asked Davis angrily as he punched TK in the face.

"Davis, why can't you just get over it?"

"Not until Kari is mine!!"

Davis continued to beat on TK. TK tried to fight back a little, but Davis kept him pinned to the ground with incredible force. Only when TK was pretty badly beaten was Davis satisfied and left.

Meanwhile, Kari opened the front door to let Miko outside. She noticed that TK had dropped his keys, and he was probably going to need them to get into his house. Tai drove her in the direction TK had walked off in.

On the way, they noticed someone beat up in the middle of the street. Kari immediately recognized it as TK. She reached over, slammed the brakes, and jumped out of the car.

"TK!! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

TK opened his eyes and gently touched Kari's face as Tai rushed over.

"TK, who did this to you?"

"D-Davis."

"Don't worry TK, you're gonna be ok." Even though she knew it wasn't going to be ok unless they got some help soon. Tai called up Matt, and them called for an ambulance.

Kari was so upset that she started to cry. TK reached up to brush a fallen tear away. "Don't worry," TK said quietly, "You'll seeI-I'll be al-alright in n-no time."

The next thing she knew, TK was whisked away in an ambulance with Matt.

_**What will become of TK? Stayed tuned for the answer in part 3!**_


	3. Teen Troubles, Chapter 3

Teen Troubles, Chapter 3

TK had to stay in the hospital overnight because he was beaten pretty badly and was in a lot of pain. Even though he was capable of kicking Davis's ass, he didn't want to, because he knew violence wasn't the answer. Matt stayed with him the whole night to keep TK company.

Meanwhile, Kari was very upset. She was somewhat relieved when Matt called from the hospital to tell her how TK was doing, but she still felt bad. She was felling guilty, like she should have insisted Tai give him a ride home. That way, none of this would've happened. Kari felt totally helpless. No..wait...there was something she could do, but she needed time to plan it out and get TK's approval.

On Saturday afternoon, TK was still in the hospital. He was too sore to get out of bed, and the doctors wanted to keep him there over the weekend for his own safety. The doctors bad given sedative drugs to ease the pain and keep him from moving too much. He sitting up and much as he could, fighting the effects of the drugs. Kari was with him now, and he didn't want her to think he was worse than he was.

"It's not your fault Kari, sometimes these things just happen."

"Yeah, but I wish I could have done more."

TK lifted his arm to grab Kari's chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "Look, it's not your fault Davis is a jealous asshole!"

"You have a point there."

"Kari, weren't you supposed to go on that Photo field trip with your class today?"

"Yeah, but I told them something came up and I couldn't go."

"You gave up going on a field trip to a place you've been dying to go just for me?"

"Of course! You're more than worth the trouble."

"Thank you Kari."

"It's ok TK, I know you'd do the same for me."

"Sorry to end this conversation, but these drug are really kicking in!"

Kari giggled. "Alright TK, I'll leave you along now."

She kissed TK on the cheek and wandered out of the room. TK, no longer fighting against the drugs, was already fast asleep.

Kari slipped back into the room momentarily, aimed her camera, and snapped. _He's gonna get me for this, _she thought, _but he sure does look cute when he's asleep!_

Kari went home, and spent the rest of the day making TK a get well card. Gatomon helped too, and she look a pencil with her tail, and drew a cartoonish, yet very lifelike (is that an oxymoron? Since I am assuming that Kari and TK are real life people in my fics) picture of Kari on the back. Kari never knew Gatomon had this talent, and was very proud.

That evening, all the Digi-destined except Davis went to visit TK. After his drug-endured sleep, TK felt much better. Now he was free of the drugs (for now), and he and the gang laughed like old times.

TK then noticed that Kari had left the room. He didn't know why, but he thought maybe she had gone to the bathroom or to get a drink or something.

Moments later, Kari returned, but something was different. Gatomon was with her, and she was wearingan orange hat? It couldn't beTK thought maybe he was having some aftereffects of the drugs or something.

Suddenly the orange hat cried out, "TK!!" it was no hat, it was good old Patamon!

"Patamon! Hey buddy!"

"Are you all right TK? I missed you!"

"Don't worry pal, I'll be fine again soon."

"Well, it had better be soon, you mom is so worried! She actually started talking to me today! I mean, she knows about me, but we never had a conversation before, it was weird!" Patamon then flew over to TK, and became the orange hat on his head.

Gatomon jumped in TK's lap with something in her paw. "Here TK, Kari and I made you a card!"

TK read it, and was surprised at the drawing of Kari. Kari explained that Gatomon had drawn it with her tail, and the whole group was amazed. Gatomon blushed.

TK put down the card on the nightstand next to him. "Read the back silly!" said Kari. He picked it up, turned it over, only to see the picture of him that Kari had taken earlier, along with a note saying, "Haha! Gotcha again Takeru!"

"Hey!!" TK's face had a sarcastic look of anger on it. Not only did she catch him sleeping (he hated that, especially after the story of what happened to Matt at a Digi-destined sleep over a year or two back), but she called him Takeru! He hated being called that in front of people, especially Matt.

The weekend passed, and TK stayed in the hospital. The doctors didn't want TK to suffer humiliation with all his cuts and bruises, so they had him stay.

Meanwhile, Kari had just finished outlining her plan for vengeance. Davis had to pay for what he did. It was perfect, but TK had to approve of it before she went through with it, because if she did it without him knowing, it would hurt him too much. Hopefully, he would approve.

What is Kari's plan of revenge? Stay tuned for the answer in part 4!


	4. Teen Troubles, Chapter 4

Teen Troubles

Chapter 4

More of chapter 4 is up!! And it's finished!! It's not the best ending I wrote, and it has some humor in it. Again, sorry for the wait! And I hope you enjoyed reading this series! 

"So that's now I plan to get back at Davis. I thought you should know before I went through with it."

"Well Kari, I hope it works, but just don't get too involved with this plan!"

It was Monday afternoon in the hospital waiting room. Kari and TK were waiting for his mom to take them home. He was going to stay home from school on Tuesday, since the purplish-yellow mark over his eye where the black eye once stood was pretty gruesome, and he didn't want people to stare at him all day.

Just then, TK saw his mom, and to his surprise, his dad and Matt. TK felt odd having all three of them there, since it had been a long time since they hadn't been together in so long.

TK's happiness suddenly came over him, and hugged his family like in all those sappy long-lost family reunions you see on TV. He suddenly remembered that Kari was still sitting in her chair. Matt picked up on this, and pulled her from the chair and into the group hug.

"You're part of the family too Kari," Matt said, "You're coming with us to McDonald's to celebrate!"

"McDonald's?" their mother questioned.

"Well, um, I'm kinda low on cash, since I just bout myself a new guitar!"

"Another one? Don't you have like 5 already?"

"Not working ones no!"

"Why don't we all come to my place? We can all tease Tai about his feeble attempts at cooking."

"Sounds great!" said their dad, "And on the way, we'll spring my the TV station, and I'll pick up a video camera, we'll have a nigh of fun tonight!"

45 minutes later, they reached the Kamiya home. "Now remember," Kari instructed, "Stay away from Meko's dish, unless you want your face covered in claw marks!"

"Tai!!" she yelled as the 5 came into the house, "We're coming in to crash the party!!"

"What do you mean we?"

Tai turned to see his sister with TK, Matt, and their parents.

"So what are you all up to?"

"I told you, we came to crash the party."

"What party?"

"Tai, you are so dense! We came to have a free meal and a good time!"

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, it's your night to cook!"

"Screw the cooking, I'm ordering a pizza!"

"How about we make one ourselves?" suggested Matt and TK's dad. "I can take you to the store to buy the ingredients and everything!"

"Great idea!!"

So they all went down to the store and bought everything they needed, and baked the best pizza they had ever tasted. The nigh was a total blast, and all of it was caught on videotape.

The next morning, however, got very serious. It was time for Kari to out her plan of vengeance into action.

The next day at school, Kari met Ken on the school Tennis courts.

"Well, ready to get the plan into action?"

"Yeah, but are you sure TK said it was alright? I mean, you're his girlfriend and all!"

"Let's cut the chat and get on with the plan, okay?"

"Okay, but remember, this was your idea, not mine!!"

So Kari and Ken walked into the building. You see, Kari picked up on Davis's motive for beating up TK; it was to make TK look weak so Kari would go for him. But she was not falling for it. Instead, she was going to give the impression that she was going with Ken, so Davis would take a hint and figure out Kari didn't want him.

Soon it was lunch, and the plan was going well. It was a nice day, so Kari and Ken went outside to eat lunch. Suddenly Yolei came storming outside, looking very pissed off.

"Kari, what do you think you are doing? You already have TK, and besides, Ken is mine!!!"

"Yolei, let me explain.."

"Damn right you have a lot of explaining to do! I can't be-"

Yolei was suddenly silenced when something startled her. She looked to see Ken locking lips with her. She was loving every second of it, and he knew it. She closed her eyes and eagerly returned the kiss.

When he pulled away a moment later, she had a very confused look in her eyes.

"Yolei, let me explain. It's all part of a plan to get revenge on Davis. We're sorry we didn't tell you, but you should know that you'll always be my girl Yolei. How does Friday night sound?"

Yolei just stood there in shock for a moment. Suddenly a huge smile appeared across her face. When she looked as if she would scream in joy, Ken covered her mouth with his hand.

"But you have to keep it down. We're trying to make him believe that Kari left TK for me, and hopefully he'll take a hint that Kari doesn't want him!"

"But Davis isn't coming to school anymore."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? He's in a juvenile detention center now!"

"Kick ass!!!"

So Kari never got her revenge, but she was happy nonetheless. Everyone was. Except Davis. But who cares about him?

Anyhoo, TK and Kari stayed together all the way through high school. Ken and Yolei stayed together, but had to take up a long distance relationship when she left for college until he graduated. Wallace went back to America, but came back to visit during summer and school vacations. And Cody, little Einstein of the group, ended up class Valedictorian and ended up going to America to study at Harvard.

And as for Davis, after 6 months in the center, he was moved to a mental hospital after apparently repeatedly hitting his roommate, Bob, over the head with a mallet. Bob was in the center because she had bashed Davis the Moron himself with her mallets. She was released shortly after Davis was moved, since she no longer needed her mallets because he was gone from her life.

And as for me, the author, I went on to write a continuation of this series, when the group is in college (coming May/June). But my immediate mission is to whack Bob over the head with a mallet, so maybe she'll get some inspiration and write!

Dedicated to Hikari4Takeru, otherwise known as "Bob"  
"Beware the Laundry detergent!"

Authors note: Sorry that was so short! I apologize for any mistakes I've made in writing this (I believe I called Willis Wallace). I'm sorry if I offended or disappointed anyone by writing this, but you can't please everyone. I thank all of you who reviewed, each reviewer made me strive to finish this saga sooner rather than later. If you would like me to read your stories, I'd be happy to, just drop me a line at Takari2002@aol.com and tell me youe pen name (title the e-mail fanfiction.net please!).


End file.
